resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Women and Children First/Transcript
Malikov Arrives Joseph Capelli runs down the street in Haven. *'Susan Farley: '''Joe!! ''Capelli stops by the bowling center where Lester, Susan and an unknown guy are standing near the entrance, waiting for him. *'Joseph Capelli:' Susan!! Is Jack okay? *'Susan Farley:' Yes. He's in the tunnel. *'Joseph Capelli:' Get him. Grab all the food, water and blankets you can carry. (Farley move out and Capelli talks to Lester) Lester- Barricade the street. Chimeran ground troops will be here in a few minutes. We'll have to hold them off 'til the rest of the town evacuates. (Capelli and Lester split up) I want to know who got us into this mess. The cutscene ends. The cutscene returns to where the old man is walking inside the vault. Capelli enters and sees him. *'Joseph Capelli:' Malikov... (he put his Bullseye down on the desk, beside him) Old man reveals himself to be Doctor Fyodor Malikov. *'Joseph Capelli:' (angrily) You goddamn fool! You led them right to us. (Capelli grabs him by his shirt) Susan Farley carries Jack and walks into the vault, unnoticed. *'Dr. Malikov:' Still have the anger issue, I see. *'Susan Farley:' What's going on? Capelli unhands Malikov. *'Joseph Capelli:' Farley Nothing. Just a crazy old man. *'Dr. Malikov:' Joseph. You must listen... Scene turns cloudy and then changes into a flashback showing the Daedelus Flagship hovering above the Chicxulub Crater during the event of Operation Black Eden. *'Dr. Malikov:' When Nathan detonated the bomb in Mexico, it acted as a catalyst... (The flashback zooms out as the explosion of the bomb created a huge amount of energy as it flows throughout the power conduits all over the continent and then zoom into a view of Chimera-occupied New York City as the energy flows into the Chimeran Main Tower) Power surged through the Chimeran tower network toward New York City. There, it activated a bridge through space and time-- what I call a wormhole. (Beam shoots towards the sky, creating bright flash of light and caused to open the portal showing the two planets "presumably one of Chimera's home-world". On the Earth's surface, the surrounding areas was building up by snow and ice, covering up much of downtown of New York City) Its purpose is a mystery-- but its effect are clear. That tower in New York is slowing freezing our entire planet. (Flashback changes back to present day) ''I have been trying to find you for months-- *'Susan Farley:' We're moving everybody upstate. We might have room for one more... *'Dr. Malikov:' ''Susan Farley ''No, you don't understand. I came here for Joseph. ''Joseph Capelli We must travel to New York City. We must shut down the tower. Capelli refuses. *'Joseph Capelli:' Not a chance in Hell. *'Dr. Malikov:' Temperatures are dropping faster, we will not survive the winter. (Jack Capelli coughing) Any of us. *'Anson Radio:' Joe! More dropships-- end of Main Street. *'Joseph Capelli:' the radio I'll be right there. Joseph heads for his Bullseye and picks it up from the desk while Susan and Jack walk out of the vault, but Malikov tries to convince him. *'Dr. Malikov:' Joseph. I am the only man alive who knows how to shut down that tower. I need you to protect me on the way to New York. Capelli turns his face to Malikov. *'Joseph Capelli:' You want protection? Here-- He shoves his Bullseye over to Malikov across the table. Malikov looks at it and then turn his head back to Joseph who's leaving the vault. Susan and Malikov look at each other as he shook his head that he's too old to fight alone. Scene turns black and returns to residents running into the church while Capelli is watching them and the Terraformer draws closer to town. Farley and her son come out of the building. *'Joseph Capelli:' Follow the tunnel under the church. I'll be right behind you. *'Susan Farley:' I'll call you and let you know when everyone's out-- *'Joseph Capelli:' Don't wait for us. You and Jack get out of here. Promise? Lester stands on the other side of the trench, calling his name. *'Lester:' C'mon, Joe. Capelli follows him while Susan takes Jack to the tunnels and the scene turns black. Gameplay Scene returns to view. *'Lester:' Let's regroup in the shop. Capelli and Lester head for the shop and regroup with the others. *'Havenite 1 Radio:' We need help out at the junkyard! They're movin' in! We can't hold 'em back! They hear an explosion from the other side of the shop. *'Ricky Radio:' ARGH! I'm hit! Capelli and the others reach the store entrance. *'Havenite 2 Radio:' Ricky, get up! Ricky!! Lester kicks the door open and everyone runs into the store and meets the rest of the group. There are explosion from outside. *'Lester:' Take this Marksman, Joe. Lester gives his Marksman to Capelli. *'Lester:' (take another Marksman) I put a few turrets in there. Use 'em if you get into trouble. We gotta hold these sunzabitches back while the rest of the town evacuates. Let's go! Lester quickly kicks the door open, Capelli and all of the human resistance begin to attack. *'Lester:' Spread out! Get behind cover! Human and Chimera gunfight each other. First Dropship appears in the scene and fires two rockets at the abandoned gas station. *'Bobby:' Dropship! Here they come! *'Ray:' Stay together! The Dropship stops and hovers above the gas station and fires on humans while it releases the first wave of Hybrids. *'Lester:' Hybrids! Dropship departs. *'Bobby:' They're climbing up the fence! *'Lester:' Hold 'em back! If Capelli gets shot by one of the Hybrids. *'Ray:' Watch it, Joe! They kill most of the Hybrids. *'Ray:' Three left! After the first wave is wiped out, second Dropship appears and fires two rockets at them, but misses. *'Bobby:' Another dropship! *'Lester:' They're moving in from the east! The Dropship stops and hovers over the junkyard and fires on humans while releasing the second wave of Hybrids. Humans fire ad kill several Hybrids as the Dropship departs. *'Bobby:' Two more! Capelli kills one of the Hybrids. *'Lester:' One more! Take him out! Capelli kills the last Hybrid. *'Lester:' Susan, is everyone out yet? *'Susan Farley Radio:' We need more time! *'Lester:' I hear ya. We're trying... The camera zooms in to the water tower. *'Lester:' LONGLEGS! Group of Longlegs land on top of the water tower and growl at the distance and jump off the tower. A Longleg lands in front of Billy, another Longleg lands on top of Billy and decapitates him by ripping his head off. Third Longleg lands in front of the other members of the resistance group. *'Bobby:' Billy's down! Human resistance attacks the group of Longlegs and opens fire. Capelli manages to kill one of them by using the homing laser tag and firing the stream of energy rounds with his Bullseye to his marked target. *'Ray:' If you get Bullseye tags, use 'em! If Capelli is hit by one of the Longlegs. *'Lester:' Careful, Joe! They kill many Longlegs, but more of them keep coming. *'Ray:'They're going right over us! *'Lester:' Got it. Fall back! Fall back! *'Bobby:' Movin' out-- back to the shop. Capelli and other remaining human survivors retreat. *'Lester:' Susan, they're coming your way! *'Susan Farley Radio:' We're almost out, just few more people. Get back to the church! Two Longlegs appear on top of the roof and open fire on them. Humans quickly take them out. *'Lester:' Good shootin' boys. Lester kicks the door open and heads back to the shop the way they came before. *'Lester:' Don't let up, now. Let's keep these suckers from getting to the church! *'Bobby:' Watch the rooftops! Lester kicks the front door open and heads back to town as more Longlegs show up and open fire. *'Claude:' Longlegs! Roof of the Icy Cream! Capelli and other residents return fire and kill many longlegs. *'Lester:' Bobby, stay down! *'Bobby:' I'm down, goddammit! Dropship appears and attacks humans by firing rockets, but misses. *'Lester:' Dropship comin' in! Capelli and the residents move towards the dropship's hover zone. *'Ray:' Get 'em with grenades when they land! The Dropship releases the Chimeran reinforcements of Hybrids and Steelheads. But Capelli and the residents quickly kill them and another Dropship appears. *'Lester:' Another dropship! Keep 'em away from the church! Second Dropship attacks and fires rockets at humans, but the rockets kill several Chimera instead. Dropship hovers over and releases more Chimeran reinforcements of Hybrids, Longlegs and Steelheads. *'Claude:' Steelheads! *'Lester:' Hit 'em with your Auger! As the Dropship departs, Capelli and the residents quickly kill more Chimera while the Terraformer is coming closer. *'Lester: '''We're almost there! *'Claude:' One more! Take him out! ''Capelli kills the last remaining Chimera. Scene Brawler shows up, breaks through the barrier by pushing the abandoned vehicles out of the way and throws the abandoned truck at the residents. Brawler jumps over the trench and grabs Bobby then he throws him on the ground and the the Brawler crushes the human with his fists, killing him. Brawler roars. Gameplay *'Lester:' Holy shit. Capelli and the residents fire at the Brawler, but their weapons have no effect. *'Lester:'Its skin is too tough-- go for the heat sinks! If the Brawler attacks. *'Lester:' It's about to charge! Get out of there! Move! It's coming your way. They concentrate fire on the Brawler's armor, it appears that the armor is taking damage. *'Lester:' It's hurt! Keep at it! Go for the heat sinks on its shoulders! Capelli shoots and destroys all of the Brawler's heat sinks while the other humans distract it. *'Lester:' That's it-- now get the other one! Go for its forearm! Go for the other forearm! That's it-- keep shooting. Now the other side! Hurry! It's going down! After the Brawler is fatally wounded, the weakened creature collapses on his back and dies. *'Lester:' C'mon Joe-- we ain't got much time! Run! RUN!! Capelli and other residents head back to the church, jumping over the trench *'Lester:' Grab my hand! Capelli grabs one of Lester's hands and Lester pulls him up. Category:Resistance 3 Transcripts